The invention is concerned with a cartridge and a bullet setting mechanism for hunting cartridges including a plastic sole body for thrust pulse centering.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a sole body axially supporting a bullet on its end by a coaxial clutch on a column that extends into a cylindrical seat for contact containment. The cylindrical seat is formed by two half-parts which are separated by longitudinal cuts, and connection points are provided for the two half parts to be perimeterally supported on a disk-shaped base by means of the connection points. During a deflagration or firing for centrifugal effect the two half parts are simultaneously separated along with openings by a breaking or separation of the connecting points to the connecting points to avoid any possible friction between the outer surface of the bullet and the inside wall of a gun or rifle barrel. Such friction is to be avoided both at the beginning of the trajectory by the two half parts acting in interposition than during the prosecution or movement of the bullet. Also in case of a narrowing of the barrel to accommodate a larger gage barrel a rifle in comparison with a bullet of narrower gage.
In the case of using a bullet having the same gage as the rifle or gun barrel, it is to be considered that the friction problem creates the presence of lead tracks on the inside of the barrel. At the starting position and as a result of narrowings frequent cleaning is required to avoid operating flaws in the case of residual accumulation. Moreover, it is necessary to consider an interference condition in a trajectory with a possibility of inexactness and power loss when firing the bullet. To obviate these problems which are current with present day rifles using components called xe2x80x9cto wad of flingingxe2x80x9d into a case or into a shell for bullets of lesser gage of the barrel. These methods have a problem which necessarily requires the handling and mounting of the different components such as the wad, the various bullet setting mechanisms, the bullet body and others before introducing them into the case thereby creating tremendous loading costs and a precariousness in working owing to the tolerance bounds of the single components. The present invention overcomes the aforesaid problems and provides a solution by realizing a new bullet setting mechanism which is provided with a plastic sole body mounted with only one phase and also facilitates automatic loading. This provides for a big reduction in the mounting costs and a working condition with the centering of the thrust pulse. Other features of the new mechanism is provided by the axial sequential disposition of the components acting one after another during the deflagration or firing to determine a centering condition by a raising of the thrust pulse. The axial disposition provides:
a) a potting sector of central conversion of the thrust pulse acting like a wad;
b) a damping sector which consists of two parallel cylindrical bodies acting as a balancing effect during the movement starting phase and acting as an auto-regulated action during the cartridge henning phase and moreover the damping sector also results in a reduction of the water hammer;
c) a driven disk-shaped sector on a column for bullet support; and
d) an ending sector acting like a cylindrical seat to contain the bullet in adherence formed by the half parts which are separated by longitudinal cuts which are actuated causing the deflagration and their contemporary breaking and opening.
To these ends, the present invention consists in the provision of a bullet setting mechanism for hunting cartridges provided with a first sector forming a wad and a pair of cylindrical bodies, a second sector including a first plate and a second plate, the first plate being in contact with the cylindrical bodies which act with a balancing effect on the first plate, an axial pin including a column provided with coaxial clutches adapted to support a bullet, the bullet having a connector for connection to the clutches, a cylindrical containment seat comprising a cylindrical member provided with a pair of longitudinal cuts for forming two half parts separated by the longitudinal cuts, the cylindrical containment seat having a disk-shaped base forming a bottom portion of the containment seat, connection, points connecting the two half parts to the base, the bullet mechanism cooperating with a cartridge case containing gun powder and a firing pin and being positionable within an inside wall of a gun barrel, and upon firing of the bullet in the gun barrel at the moment of deflagration movement for centrifugal effect, a breaking of the connection points happens with a contemporary squeezing and opening of the two half parts to extend outwardly against the inside wall of the gun barrel whereby to permit bullet movement and starting with a thrust pulse centering to obviate any possible contact with the inside wall of the barrel in the presence of a narrowing, and after the shooting or firing of the bullet, the two half parts separate and follow the bullet along the inside of the barrel and fall down after exiting from the barrel and the sole body also exits from the barrel.
Each of the half parts of the containment seat are provided on the outer surface thereof with curved reliefs which permit the separation of the two half parts from each other.
It should be noted that the bullet is provided with helical grooves which cooperate with the coaxial clutches for determining or providing gyroscopic stability to form a method for actuating a high thrust pulse centering effect to provide for a fast mounting together with automatic loading.
The helical grooves in the bullet cooperate with the column supporting the bullet by means of the coaxial clutches, which cooperate with the wad, the damping cylindrical bodies, the lower plate and the upper driven plate on the axially spaced pin. The helical grooves cooperate with the clutches in a constrained condition prior to firing and also are able to determine gyroscopic stability to provide a new system for actuating a high thrust pulse centering effect to permit a fast mounting with automatic loading.
Other features of the invented mechanism will be appreciated because of the shape of the outside wall of the bullet containment half parts formed by a parallel transversal series of curved reliefs interposed with plane parts form resistance ribs which are able to resist the deflagration crash and thereby permit their separation from the barrel.